User blog:THEJJRAT/Payday 2: The Ghost Pack
Music: On/off Uh, guys, you know that guy that we robbed from, y'know, for Papa? Well, he, erm, called me tonight. He wants to work for us. Why he would work for the guys that robbed him and kidnapped/tortured him is beyond me, but he's paying a pretty hefty fee. 9,000,000 in baldcoin, in fact. '' DAY 1 NEW HEISTER alone_in_the_dark_by_tr3bor122-d60ywii.jpg Ghost's one tough mother, I'll give you that. He's perfect with sidearms, and he ''loves ''big guns. Says he wants to right his wrongs, he might be in the wrong line of work for that, but he's a man on a mission. Fo sho'. NEW PERK DECK *''The Mad Man NEW MASK NEW ACHIEVEMENTS *''This isn't how it happened: As Johnny, kill yourself in the P.I.E. Headquarters heist. '' *''You have such stupid names!: As Johnny, find the Almir's Toast in White Xmas. '' *''Old Chum: Don't tie or kill Toast in the P.I.E Headquarters heist. '' *''Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator: Complete Prison Nightmare as Johnny Ghost. '' DAY'' 2 The Midas Touch Ghost has a little feud with this guy in Kentucky. Says he turned his wife into a gold statue, has a device that turns people into ''solid gold. ''If he's right, then we have a very important job here folks. A device like that will buy use some good weapons, maybe a few recruits. Give em' hell. Stretchy Facility https://web.archive.org/web/20180504232214/http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stretchy_Facility Toilet Heist (two days) Johnny wants us to go toe-to-toe with the Toilet Toucher. We're heading to his house, and breaking up a meeting with Prince Fang. Don't think that's a good idea, but this guy has solid gold toilets with tons of spaghetti stuffed into them, gang. Once we take the required amount, Bile will drop down some C4 and we'll blow into the basement. There's zombies, so watch out. Steal whatever extra loot you can and get the hell out when Vlad's tank arrives. The Shadow Heist This is a kidnapping job, gang. Ghost calls it a rescue mission, but whatever. We're breaking into the Acachalla household, and we're busting into their basement. Papa must not hear about this, so you gotta go stealthy this time. We're "saving" someone down there, who's caged up in a small room. Problem is, you got a dinosaur in the backyard, a bunch of people in the house, and a nerd in the basement that can call 9/11 instantly with his fancy VR headset. Be careful. NEW ACHIEVEMENTS *''I remember you...: As Johnny, bag and secure the LEGO sets in the Toilet Heist. Unlocks a safehouse trophy. '' *''Bathroom Cleaner: Steal all the extra toilets in the Toilet Heist. '' *''An achievement for a tub: Steal the tub in the Toilet heist, on Deathwish, using only Jacket's Piece and baseball bat. All heisters must be wearing a gold painted Mayhem mask. '' *''Chains is in a pickle: While securing the bathtub, have a heister stay in the white outline and be secured along with the tub. '' Credits *Art by this dude right here <<<<>>><<<<>|€\€\"_"€.,:!:\£¥~,¥¥^\>|::,:—£|£dlsndnisjs '''This version of Johnny may or may not be apart of a fanfiction' Category:Blog posts